Tunnel Vision
by Love U Stylinson
Summary: Hello this is another one-shot I wrote a couple weeks ago. It's based of the song Tunnel Vision by Justin Timberlake. I was listening to it and this v V popped into my head so yeah here it is. Basically Harry being a little creeper with his camera and a bit obsessed with Louis and Louis getting freaking out about someone stalking him. But in they end Louis finds out who it is and


Tunnel Vision

Click

Click

Flash...Click..._Beautiful_

Another round...

Click

Click

Flash...Click...Click...So _Pretty_

Louis turn his head to see nothing, but he swore he heard the click noise of a camera. Throwing a look over his shoulder again he walked a bit faster to his apartment. He's been telling the boys that someone was stalking him or something but all of them think its ridiculous. But Louis was sure that someone was following him, he _knows _it. These constant clicks of a camera and the flash out the corner of his eyes are not some hallucinations.

Click..._Gorgeous_

Louis whipped his head around to see nothing again; heart beating a mile a minute he turns the corner and rushes the rest of the way to his flat. When he flings the door open his mate Niall jumps from where he is on the couch. "Lou, the hell is wrong with you...scare a lad will ya!" the blonde yelled.Louis just walked over and sat down his face in his hands, "Someone is following me." he says, looking up at Niall.

The blonde just rolled his eyes, "Not this again, Liam told me about this already, Lou no one is following you." he reassured. But Louis wasn't having it, someone was watching, following, stalking whatever you want to call it and he wanted it to stop.Louis scowled before getting up off the couch, "I'm going to find out who it is." he stated before heading up to his room.

"So how are you going to do this." Liam asks as they sit down at there table for lunch.

"I don't know yet." Louis says miserably. He was up all night trying to figure out how he was going to catch his stalker. However no ideas came to mind at all, and it was so frustrating; plus none of his friends are willing to help.

"Well that helpful." Zayn comments taking a bite of his apple. Louis threw his spoon at him, "Well you sure as hell isn't helping either." he nearly screams. Liam held up a hand to calm everybody down as he flicked Zayn on the ear.

"Alright obviously you need help." he stated. Louis scoffed, "Yeah _obviously._" Liam gave him a look before putting his thinking face on; meaning his brows pushed together, lips pouted and his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Well first off what do you usually hear when you know its him...or her." Liam asks. This wasn't hard to think about at all.

"The clicks." he said simply.

"Clicks?" Zayn questions and everyone is giving Louis weird looks. He sighs dramatically, "Camera you guys...Jesus." he mutters. A chorus of 'ohs' go around the table before Niall speaks up.

"Aren't you usually alone when you hear it?" he asks which makes Louis perk up, because that was true. When he was around other people he never heard the click of the camera, it was always when he was by himself. A wide smile spreads on his face before jumping up from the table, "Niall you are brilliant mate." he calls as he rushes out the door.

He watched the boy jump from the table and walked towards the door. Harry hurriedly got up to follow him, camera in hand. See the thing is to Harry, Louis is the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure if it was the cheekbones, his golden hair, his bright blue eyes, his thin body, he just...he just loved everything about the boy. So with his trusty camera he's been taking pictures of the boy for week now. Yah he knows it sounds a bit creepy...stalkerish if anything but he just wanted to capture the gorgeousness that is Louis Tomlinson.

So he followed the boy to wherever he was going, camera hung around his neck. He wondered where the boy was going until Louis turned to go into _Kays_, a little cafe that everyone loves. He watched from where he stood behind a tree, Louis got some tea and took a seat in a booth by the window. Harry licked his lips in anticipation; waiting for the boy to move into the perfect position so he could take a picture.

Slowly but surely he watched as Louis picked up his cup of tea and brought it to his lips. Harry's hands flung to his camera to take it, his heart was beating so fast; why? He couldn't tell you because Louis just does things to him that he couldn't explain. He watched Louis through his camera waiting for something else to happen. His finger itched to hit the button again but he waited for the right pose and _there!_ He thought excitedly as Louis' eyes closed, draining the rest of his tea with a content smile on his face.

Harry smiled to himself as he brought the camera back to look at the picture he just took. "_Beautiful." _he mumbled to himself. He held the camera back up but noticed that Louis wasn't sitting down anymore, nor was he in the cafe anymore. Panic shot through as he looked for the boy, he heard someone cleared there throat from above him. Not even dropping his camera he looked up to see Louis' pretty face in perfect view for a picture. See his camera is always set to zoom to catch everything and anything that was Louis. So without batting a eye he hit the button to take it. Ignoring Louis completely he looked at his camera to see the picture. This one was by far his favorite; Louis eyes were right _there_ and so bright and blue, his eyebrows were raised in curiosity, lips parted in shock he would guess.

"_Perfect...Beautiful._" he said as he looked back up at Louis who now had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are _you_ the one following me?" Louis asks him and Harry stands up from his crouch position, cheeks turning red.

"Um yeah." he said nervously. "Can I ask you why your following me and why the hell your taking pictures of me?" Louis nearly shouts, and Harry knew this was going to happen if he was ever caught.

Sighing he looked down at Louis ready to explain, "My camera lenses is only set to zoom." was first thing he says.

Louis looks at him like he was crazy.

Louis was sitting down drinking tea, mad as hell because he didn't hear any of the clicks when he walked over here. Meaning that his stalker wasn't...stalking anymore and that irritated him because he wanted to know who's been following him. He drank the last of his tea a sigh escaping his lips, nothing beats a hot cup of tea. After paying he walked outside and noticed that someone was sitting by the tree, the boy was looking at a camera. Louis felt anger boil inside him, but he also felt curiosity settle in. He was angry because this boy was following him around, but curious because the guy was so interested in Louis to take picture of.

Walking over he saw again that the boy was holding his camera up again, but clearly hasn't seen him walk towards him. Clearing his throat, Louis watched as the camera flew up to his face. He waited for the boy to say something or at least move the camera from his face but he didn't. Instead he heard that annoying click, telling him that the boy just took another picture of him. Louis heard the boy mumble something under his breath that sounded like 'perfect' and something else. Louis crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at guy and asked why he was following him.

The boy stood up and towered over Louis, making him feel extremely little and short. Looking up he asked why he was taking pictures of him. Louis waited for the boy to say something and when he did he wanted to punch him in the face.

"Your lenses are set to zoom?" Louis repeated as he looked up at the boy and he nodded his yes.

"What's your name?" Louis then asks.

"Harry...Harry Styles." he said holding out his hand. Louis scrunched his face, because he feels like he's heard that name before. Harry obviously seeing the conflict on Louis' face, helped him out. "I was the winner for best picture presentation last year...went all the way to the states." Harry said. Louis' face brightened when he remembered, "Ah Harry...Harry." Louis said nodding his head. Harry looked off to the side a bit embarrassed, "So." Louis started up again, "Care to explain why you're taking pictures of me?" Louis asked again.

Harry took a breath before telling Louis everything about his obsession. While he explained everything Louis was just a bit creeped out but then he was kind of flattered that someone was so passionate about this. He took in Harry's features, his curly brown hair, his light green eyes, those dimples and let's not forget that the boy was a fucking giant. Louis felt his own cheeks warm, his heart picking up just the slightest.

"...and you're just so fascinating." Harry finished his eyes catching Louis at the same time. Louis stood there for a minute not knowing what to say that because Harry was just so sincere about the way he explained on how pretty Louis was. Harry looked up shyly, "C...Can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"You just did." Louis said cheekily making Harry laugh and rub the back of his neck. "This may sound weird from someone who's been following you like a creep but can you come back with me to my flat?" Harry asked timidly.

Louis thought about it for minute, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea but the way Harry was looking at him; like it would mean the world to him if Louis went with him to his flat. Scratching his head his gaze went up to Harry's, "Why?" was the first thing Louis asked. Harry's face brightened at the chance that Louis might go with him.

"I _really_ want to take more pictures of you..._please_ it'll be quick." Harry begged and how was Louis supposed to say no to that so he said yes.

"F...Fuck Harry s...stop." Louis groaned as Harry sucked the head of his cock in to his mouth again. Harry dug his tongue into the slit of Louis' dick making the small boy squirm. Harry gave the head a quick lick before sitting back up, and looked up at Louis. Harry gave a smirk before leaning up and slipping his tongue easily into Louis' mouth. Louis groaned, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulder, bringing the boy closer. Harry leaned back while pulling at Louis' bottom lip teasingly, "On your back." he says.

Louis doesn't even hesitate before flopping down on the couch spreading his legs, and looking at Harry waiting for the tall boy so do something...anything to him. Harry smirked before grabbing his camera from the table next to him. Louis looked at him curiously as Harry told him to hold his legs apart. Smirking down at him Harry got his camera ready to take a picture of Louis, "Your hole is so pretty Lou." Harry rasped.

Click

Click..._Look so damn good_

Click...Click..._So wet for me..._

Louis bit his lip from saying something, because the words that were coming out of Harry's mouth were just filthy and he loved it. However he still couldn't believe this was happening right now...

Let's rewind a bit here

So after Louis agreed to go to Harry's flat the boy was literally buzzing with excitement. Because he finally got to take more pictures of the beautiful creature that is Louis Tomlinson. So when they got to Harry's flat he sat Louis down on the couch that was in his own little studio. It was all windows and he loved the place because it had the perfect lighting. Once he positions Louis on the couch perfectly, he grabbed his camera and got to work. Putting Louis in one pose to the neck; he was finally going to wrap it up when he wanted to get one more picture but something was off. He walked over to Louis and grabbed his wrist to prop it on the leg of the couch. Taking a step back Harry looked at Louis, he went forward to grasp Louis' chin in between his fingers and setting it in the palm of the others boy hands.

He didn't noticed how close Harry was to Louis face until the boy looked up. Hooded blue eyes looked up, "H….Harry." Louis breathed and it didn't take long for the taller boy to surge forward and kiss Louis straight on the lips. Louis didn't hesitate to kiss back, his small arms wrapping around Harry's broad shoulders. His slick tongue slipping out and sliding against Harry's. The curly haired boy pulled back before pushing Louis onto his back. He just stared for minute at Louis' beauty, "So damn pretty Lou." he muttered.

Louis whined in the back of his throat, "Harry...can we—Harry stopped him with a finger to his pink wet lips. He trailed his finger down to the hem of Louis shirt and pulled it up and over the feathered boys head. He marveled at the tattoos that littered the boys arm, "M'gonna fuck you."Harry stated bluntly. Louis had only smirked before bringing Harry back down for another kiss; nothing but tongues and lips.

Soon both of them were naked with Louis on his back, knees up to his chest while Harry took pictures of him. All sprawled out, withering, wet and begging; Harry was fucking eating it up, he had known that Louis would react this way. It was just something in the other boys eyes that made Harry believe that Louis was a little slut and boy was he right. Harry smiled softly at Louis as his finger trailed over his clenching hole.

"Ha...Harry." Louis keened as he pushed his hips down on Harry's long finger. Harry growled as he pushed his finger in deeper, his other hand on his camera, ready to capture the pure ecstasy that about to spill over Louis' face in seconds. He started to work his finger in and out of Louis tight hole, the feeling of Louis clenching made him wild. "More." Louis rasped as he rocked his hips down faster. Doing as the boy said he easily slid in two more fingers, knowing that Louis could take it.

"Yes!" Louis moaned, "So...long...fing...deeper." Louis groaned as he rocked his hips faster. Harry, while his fingers were pumping in and out Louis he held his camera in the other hand aiming at Louis' face. He smiled to himself when he saw Louis' face close up, all red faced and panting. He snapped a few pictures before he moved his head down south where his fingers were. Licking his lips at the site of them disappearing into Louis' tight heat; not hesitating to take more pictures of him.

Oh god Louis was definitely about to cum he was close...so very close and it was just from Harry's fingers. He was so turned on...he doesn't think that anyone had this kind of effect on him. Louis moaned again when he heard that familiar click of Harry's camera. He never knew he had a thing for getting his picture taking while such...activity until now. Harry plus that camera and his long fingers up his ass was the best feeling ever. He felt Harry push his fingers in deeper hitting that spot dead on making Louis moan loudly. He heard a couple more clicks before he heard Harry's deep voice saying something to him.

"Wha..." Louis breathed. Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' hips, "I said on your stomach love." he repeated himself. Louis flipped onto his stomach sticking his perfect ass in the air and in front of Harry's face. Harry's hands instantly palmed those round cheeks, kneading them with his fingers.

"Feel so good Lou...perfect arse of yours." Harry marveled at the way Louis back curved, the boy was just so damn _pretty_.

"Please Harry.." Louis groaned as he pushed his ass back into Harry's awaiting hands. Harry spread Louis' cheeks apart to see once again that twitching pink hold of his. He slid his finger down the crack of Louis' ass, slightly brushing it against the rim. "What do you want Lou?" Harry rasped as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his thigh; cock heavy and red, and ready for action. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the table and slicked himself up good. He didn't even let Louis get a chance to say anything before he was leaning over the boys back.

"Want my cock Boo?" Harry asked. "Want me to fill that tight ass of yours hmm." Louis could only moan in response. Harry hmm'd before slapping Louis' ass hard, "Gimme an a answer Lou." Harry tsked. Louis yelped at the sudden hit, but it felt so good.

"Y...Yes...want your cock...Haz." Louis whimpered out, "So bad...want it." he moaned making Harry all tingly inside. He moved himself so that his cock was pressing against Louis' hole. Louis' breath was coming out so quick that Harry though the boy was going to have a panic attack or something. However Louis was just excited, so ready to get fucked by this wonderful stranger that is Harry Styles.

"F...Fuck me Harry." Louis said..."Please." he whined. Harry took this as his queue and pushed in slowly, reveling in the feel of Louis' tight ass. The two both moaned at the sensation of the other, Louis was on cloud nine right now. Harry was so fucking big and he loved it, absolutely loved it. He started to push his hips back making Harry growl as the boy put his large hands on Louis' hips as he started to slowly rock his hips forward.

"So tight Lou...so damn tight...hot." Harry mumbled as he picked up his pace, the sound of skin slapping together in the orange lit room. Louis let his arms hang off the edge of the couch as he laid his forehead on the arm, letting Harry take him. Harry let his head fall back when Louis clenched around his dick tightly.

"Yea yea yea—right there.." Louis chanted as Harry fucked him, Harry's hands never leaving the boys slim hips.

Harry knew that Louis would be a good fuck but this...this is more than he imagined. All of sudden he wanted to see Louis' face when he fucked him. So pulling out quickly he sat up on the couch and brought Louis down on top of him. "Sit on my cock Louis." Harry instructed the boy, looking completely wrecked mind you. Harry watched as the boy grabbed a hold of his dick and slowly sank down, a low moan falling from his lips. "So good Haz." Louis groaned as he rolled his hips forward, making Harry lean his forehead on Louis shoulder.

"Come on Lou...bounce for me, yeah?" Harry growled into Louis' ear. Louis instantly got to work bringing himself up and working his hips back down in a steady rhythm while Harry held his hips in place. Harry was memorized by the way Louis looked right now; the room was now lit in orange glow from the sun setting. It made Louis glow so prettily as he bounced up and down on his dick, making his tan skin even more beautiful. He felt little hands run through his hair pulling Harry's head to look Louis in the eye.

"So good Harry." Louis murmured as he leaned and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned into Louis' mouth, his hips moving up into Louis as the boy slammed down. "Lil' slut you are." Harry muttered against wet lips, his hand trailing down and grabbing Louis' cock into his hand. Louis picked up the pace, feeling his orgasm close...so very close. The words that Harry was whispering into his ear were just compete filth.

"Gonna come Louis?" Harry asked his breath tickling his ear, his lips pressing little kiss to Louis' tan neck.

Harry picked up the speed, snapping his hips up quickly, his hands working Louis cock faster and faster.

"Uh..uh..uh...h...ah ye...yes so...close." Louis' words were a tumble of moans as Harry fucked up into him, his cock ready to explode from the way the curly haired boy squeezed the head. "C'mon Lou...do it I know your close." Harry said burying his face into Louis' shoulder. Louis could feel it, it was right there on the edge...

"Ah Harry...shit...coc...so big." Louis muttered incoherently. Harry smiled at this, loved seeing this boy all worked up.

"Cum for me Louis...fucking slut." Harry growled as he picked his head up, looking Louis square in the eye.

"Spill it everywhere." he whispered and that's all it took for Louis to lose control. He threw his head back and came all over there chest. Watching Louis cum was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and he was glad that he left his camera on to capture every moment of it. Soon after Louis came, Harry did as well; filling Louis up so much that some was leaking down his thighs.

Louis never experienced an orgasm like that, it was mind-blowing. He rolled his hips on Harry's lap, just wanting to feel Harry. He collapsed against Harry's sweaty chest and just breathed for a minute...he was completely fucked out and sated. Harry wrapped his long arms over Louis' waist to pull him closer, "So good Louis best fuck ever." he muttered.

Louis gigged before sitting up and staring at the curly haired boy, "Not bad yourself curly." Louis replied. He leaned forwards and placed a lazy kiss to Harry's lips. "You never did explain to me about your camera being set to zoom all the time." Louis mumbled looking up at Harry. The curly haired boy smiled while he trailed his finger down Louis' cheek. "Well you were always so far way to I always had it to zoom." Harry started, shifting a bit so they were facing each other.

"I wanted to see every detail of your beautiful face." Harry said dropping his chin to place a soft kiss on Louis' lips. The small boy blushed at the comment, he was going to say something but low beeping sound from the table that caught his attention. Louis' blue eyes fell to Harry's white camera, a red light blinking on and off.

"Something wrong with your camera?" Louis asked. Harry reached over and grabbed his camera off the table and smiled.

"Nah it just means I'm out of space, that video must of done it." he muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Louis asked snatching the camera from Harry's hands. He fumbled with the buttons until a video started to play, all he could see was his back...and Harry's cock pushing in and out of him while his head was thrown back.

He turned back to Harry, "You videoed tape us?" he cried. Harry only chuckled before taking the camera and going back to a certain part. "Sure did...wouldn't pass up a opportunity to see you like that." he said matter of factly.

"This is my favorite part...when you came." Harry said, "Face so pretty and etched with pleasure." he added.

Louis sat there on Harry's lap, dick still inside him; for some reason he wasn't freaking out as much as he would like. The thought of himself being tape while Harry fucked him was a bit of turn on, he looked up at Harry.

"Can we watch it?" he asked looking from the camera to Harry. The boy smiled before hugging Louis to his chest.

"Thought you would never ask." he smiled.


End file.
